The Girl Named Rii
by Strawberry Schoolgirl
Summary: A girl named Rii Bon gets plopped into the FF7 world... Right onto Clouds mortocycle! Romance and stuff happens! And she can finally make Cloud stop ansgting! CloudxOC Maybe more Rated 4 Violence!


ive decvided 2 put up all my story ideas anbd updated them all at 1nce.

u herda that fiunal fantisy 7 is rally great and i think could it hat!

N E way! I think that Kurudo (Cloud 4 u Americans) shoudl stop anstinbg cuz itll give him rinkels. So I'm using Rii bon (her 1st name is Rii, last is Bon) my 1 time oc.

YAYY!

(i decided i liek the number 4 now,kk?0

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444

one day ther4e was a girl namd Rii. Rii was really pritye and all the boys at school like her. she had HAWT pink haior (an:Haha, pun, get it, u no cuz shes hot? nn) and really gothic clothing adn stuff. she ware csutom made penny loufers and they were black wit ah hospital cross on tehm. she ahd a blood red skirt with a blac kstrip almost on the edeg and a balck sleevelss shirt with another red hospital cross. she also had red & blacked striped arm bands 4rm her al,most shorlder 2 her writst.

she has balck har i with red streaks and a bat scrunchy thing to hold it up. her eyes were saphire red 9an: sapires com ien red 2!) and she has long balck and hered up 2 her nees nee sokcs.

she lieked hostipiat crosses cuz it showed if therre were ppl in her way they would go there. but she was nice if she lieked u.

she was watchign adnvent5r schilderen 1 day. (AN: i awnt 2 wqach it cuz i hear its really good! may b i can write mkore ifg I no about the series, ive never reall y played ythe game b4 n.n')

and shje was sukced into ther tv.

she landed on cloud's mortocicle. he ghasped and crashed.

Rii was really confused cuz she jkust dropped in to antoher wolrd and now she crashes! 'WTF is oginf on?' Rii asked her self. then she looked donw and notic4ed a almost dead cloud. ":OMIGOSH" she screamed and didnt no wat to do. she was going to try hithcing hiking and go to a twon or something, but thery wernt nera a road. she then remnemberd somthing 4rm the movie.

":Curaga" shje said gentely and then cloud was okay again :D!

"u savd emy life... thank u!" Cloud said. Rii smiuled and said "My name is Rii, Rii Bon! Noce 2 meet you! n.n"

"Im cloud strife" he stuck outhis hand "I liek your name!" Rii laughed blossomly an sdshook it.

Cloud wetn to town (after Rii used curaga on his motorcycle) and decided 2 introduce her.

He went up t o vincint "This si Rii BNo" She said, Rii blusheed slightly and made a very cute shojo guilr pose )an: awww! nn) vincitn blushed,

Coloud narrowed his eyes adn moved in fromnt of her "shes MINE" he groewled.

"thats not vary nice 2 say" vindecent smirled "she dunnt blong 2 any1"

"ETOU... ZCouls?" Rii put herhand on his shoulder. cloud startled an dturned around. "ya?"

"Wheres the hot topic?" "What?"

"hto topic" she repeated sternly. Curaga didn't work on my clothes." she frowned.

"Oh. " he saud. "is that a store"

"YES IT IS" ashe yelled!

cloud covered his sensitive ears "what would the stuiff look like?"

Rii pointed 2 Vincint. "Liek taht. Only I wanna draw crosses on my verson :) "

Vincent gave a victery sign as cloud glared. "Ill get some 4 u!" vincint said. tehy tehn went 2 his house & 2 go get RII clotehs.

"I LOVE teh stuff in here!" Rii squeled. Cloud was mad. Rii was HIS. She save d HIS life adfter all.

4444

Rii dresesd and looked lieke a twin of vincit.

"WOW! I look i could b ur like your sister!" Rii exclaimed.

"MAybe we could be more" vincit said advacinng on her.

"RAWR" screamed cloud furiously and attacked witrh his sword.

Argh!" said vinvit.

Cloud flew up with his 1 wing treying to keep balance.

Then sephoroph came and said he needed Rii to becom part of the White stream in the sky (AN: 4got waht it was called sri! n.n'')

There was a very bloody battle. Sakima picked up a reallyt big sword and bown adn arow and decided 2 stop the fight.

"BLICURANRAAGA!" (Curaga, Blizaga, Firaga, & thundareaga, mixed in) she yell;ed and kille ed sephy (cuz hes dumb )

But the battlee raged on cuz they were fiting over her. Rii wasnt sure what to do.

TBC

--

R&R! n.n


End file.
